Mark It With A Heart
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: Everyone's got their little secrets. But for Len it's a bit more than little. So what if he would rather were skirts and dresses? Everyone has the right to be who they want.
1. Cheer Squad

Len was hiding something. She didn't know what it was, but Rin new that something was up. Lately Len had been taking much longer to eat than usual. But that wasn't it. He took longer to change, longer to get work done, even longer to bathe. And lately, it seemed like he was constantly checking himself in the mirror, like he needed to look better than usual for some reason. She didn't know what was going on with her twin, but she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Right now she was sitting in class, starring across the room to her brother who sat just a handful of rows ahead of her. He looked like he normally would. Paying attention to everything the teacher said and taking notes. He wouldn't look any different to anyone else. But Rin could tell everything that he was doing differently. The way that he combed his hair behind his ear every couple of minutes. The way he would touch the tip of his eraser to his lip when he was thinking about one of the math problems. There were so many things that just seemed so different. It had gotten to the point where Rin had started working on a list of everything that was different. By now it was a good page long and it only got longer.

After class ended Rin grabbed her lunch box from her backpack and set it on her desk. She let out a sigh. "Maybe I'm over thinking it." She thought out loud.

"Over thinking what?" Miku said wrapping her arms around Rin's neck and leaning over her from behind. When Rin didn't respond Miku dropped the question. "Wanna go eat off in the courtyard with me?" She asked.

"Sure." The blonde shrugged. "Hey Len! Wanna come with us to the court yard?"

"Hmmm?" The young blonde boy turned around. "What did you say?"

"Wanna come with us to the courtyard for lunch?" Rin repeated.

"Yeah sure. I'll be down there in a bit. I'm gonna grab Kaito first." He explained. Smiling to the two girls. "Don't bother waiting for me."

"Ok then." Rin called before getting dragged out by her blue haired best friend. She walked beside Miku, pretty much ignoring her as she chattered on about this and that.

"So what were you doing back in class anyways?" Miku asked as the two sat down at one of the picnic tables.

"What do you mean? It's class. What else would I do other than be bored to death?" Rin joked, opening her lunch box and scoping out what was inside.

"That's not what a mean silly." Miku said, playfully pushing on Rin's shoulder. "I mean what were you doing staring at Len like that? It looked like you were trying to kill him with mean looks or something. And then you had that weird list in front of you when I came over to your desk. I couldn't tell what it was though. You packed it up too fast."

She had seen that? If someone like Miku had noticed then Rin really needed to be careful. Not to be rude to her best friend, but Miku wasn't the brightest thing in the world. And if she had noticed what Rin was doing then that meant others had to have noticed too. She picked at the peel of her orange as she taught of how she should answer. "Have you noticed anything strange about Len lately?"

"Len? No I can't say I have….." Miku thought it over a bit. "Well I guess he does seem to be worrying more about grades than usual. And I did catch him biting his nails not too long ago. Why? Is something wrong with him?"

"I don't think anything's wrong exactly. But he just seems, I don't know, different?" Rin didn't know how to really put it into words easily. She just knew something was up. "Like he's trying to impress more people than usual."

"Maybe he found himself a girlfriend?" Miku inquired while taking a huge bite of her sandwich.

"Eeeeh. You think so?" After thinking about she wondered if the blue haired ditz was right. It would make a bit of sense if that was the case. It would explain why he was fixing his hair all the time, and why he was trying so much harder on school work.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Miku pointed to the side where two familiar boys were walking up to the table.

"Hey there. Thank for saving me a seat Rin." Len said happily before sitting down next to his sister. He was much calmer then the dark blue haired boy who sat down next to Miku. "I'm sorry if we took too long."

"Don't worry about it." Rin leaned into her twin's side for a split second to show that it didn't bug her at all. Besides, because he and Kaito had taken so long she had been able to talk with Miku about the problem at hand. She took a glance across the table to her friend. When she looked over Miku was in the middle of a conversation with Kaito and Len, basically she and the boys were just ranting on about school life. When Miku caught her eye, she gave Rin a subtle wink before beginning to expertly change the topic without anyone noticing. That was Miku's specialty. She always managed to twist a conversation into whatever she wanted it to be without others figuring out what had happened.

"So Kaito, any girls you're looking at?" She asked. Anchoring the topic to crushes.

"Right now? None." Kaito slumped down a bit. "I've pretty much lost interest in ever girl in the school."

"What? You're kidding." Len jumped in. "You're always talking about someone girl you met in the cafeteria."

"Well excuse me for not meeting your expectations." The boy grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away in a snotty manner. "And what about you anyways Len? Any chicks on your mind?"

Rin fixed her ears in on what Len was about to say. This was it. This was where she would figure out if it was just a girl causing the change in her brother's personality.

"Nope. Not a one." Len shrugged.

"You sure about that one?" Miku teased. Trying to pry any possible lies out of the small boy.

"One-hundred percent sure." Len made a cross over his chest to swear to what he had said.

"Well ok then." Kaito leaned back, forgetting they were sitting on benches, and fell back onto the ground. Everyone burst into laughs as the bell suddenly rang, signaling them to go back to class. Miku, Rin, and Len grabbed their stuff as quick as they could and ran off, leaving Kaito to scramble to get up, grab his stuff, and run after them.

Sitting back at her desk as class started Rin taught back to what she had figured out during lunch. Len was acting weird. It's not because of a girl. Then what was it? Why was he acting so strangely? Was it just puberty finally getting to him? Rin knew that Len had always looked really childish. Maybe this was just his turn to grown up some. But that couldn't be it. Rin knew lots of guys and she also knew that very few acted this strange. Most of them were just weird from the beginning though. But Len wasn't like that. He was one of the coolest guy's she knew. Sure he has always been more on the quiet and shy side, but he was a lot of fun and great to hang out with. So why was he seeming so different. Rin just couldn't wrap her figure around it. It bothered her a lot too. She hated it when there were secrets between the two of them. They have been together since before birth so they had always felt like there was no reason to hide anything. So if it was really something that he couldn't tell her, or worse, wouldn't tell her, Rin felt bad. She felt bad that he thought he couldn't trust her. Rin rested her head down on her desk. Her head was gonna explode if she worried too much. A couple more minutes later she heard the final bell ring. All she had to do was get through practice and she and Len would be able to talk all they wanted when they got home.

Rin and Miku were both on the cheerleader squad. Actually, Kaito was too, but he was just there to be around the girls in mini-skirts. So after school the three would head down towards the locker rooms. Len walked with them half way, and then he would go off to the art room where he would meet up with the rest of the artisans club. Then Kaito would split off into the guy's locker room while Rin and Miku would head into the girl's.

Rin loved practice. Actually she just loved cheering. She had always been pretty flexible so the gymnastics portion of it was pretty easy for her. Sure she was no Miku. She didn't know how, but Miku was second best on the team. Some people are just better at some things than others. But none the less, Rin enjoyed it. It always helped her clear her head a bit. Especially when she was being tossed to the top of the pyramid. Being one of the lightest girls on the team, she was always at the top. Not that it bugged her though.

When practice ended Rin decided to bring her uniform with her so that she could wash it. It was Friday after all. Might as well bring it home since it's the end of the week. She met up with Len on her way out of the school and they began to walk home together. They didn't live too far from the school so it wasn't a long walk. When they finally got home they went up to their shared room and put their stuff down. Their house wasn't all that big so Rin and Len had been sharing the same room for as long as they could remember. Rin threw her uniform into the laundry basket before pulling out her homework and sitting down at the short table in the center of the room.

"I got snacks." Len said, coming into the room with a big bag of chips and two bottles of soda. He put them down of the table before grabbing his work and sitting down across the table from Rin. "Mom and dad left a note on the fridge. They aren't gonna be home tonight either."

"Working late again? I guess it's been about a week though. Maybe they set a new record." Rin chuckled. Their parents were always pulling late nights and not coming home because of work. Not that it really bugged her at all though. She liked it when it was just her and Len. Rin pulled out her laptop and started to work on a paper they had been assigned in history. While she did that, Len had a text book out and worked on the math homework. Rin opened her music folder on her computer and began to play music while they worked. They could always work better when they listened to music.

About an hour later Rin cursed under her breath. "The printers out of paper again." She said, letting out a sigh as she read over the notice that popped up on her screen. She reluctantly stood up from her seat. "I'm gonna go to the store and get some more. Call me if you need anything." She called as she grabbed her wallet and headed down the stairs and out of the house.

"Bye!" Len called after his sister. He laughed to himself a bit. Rin was always such a procrastinator. He had finished the paper days ago, when Rin was only just doing it now. Not to mention it was due tomorrow. But that's just the way Rin was. Always barely making the due date of every project, paper, and etc.

Len finished the rest of his homework in a breeze. He looked at his phone to look at the time. It had only been half an hour since Rin left. A trip to the store usually took about 2 hours so Len had some time to spare. He took a look around the room and noticed all the stuff that was lying on the floor. Might as well clean it up. Len got up from the floor and began to pick up all of the note books and comics off the floor, putting them neatly on the self. Then he picked up some pieces of trash, like candy wrappers and such, off the ground and putting them in the trash. When that was done all that was left were the piles of clothes. He gathered all of the clothes into one spot and began to fold each item. He folded them all neatly and then put them either in a neat pile for him, or for Rin. When he was done with that he laid each piece in their respective laundry basket. He took care of his first, then hurrying over to take care of Rin's.

As he was putting Rin's clothes away he noticed her cheer leading uniform in a messy pile in her basket. "It's just gonna get wrinkled like that Rin." Len said into the room as if his sister was there with him. He put the uniform aside and continued putting the rest of her clothes away. When he had finished with that he looked over to his twin's uniform. He flattened it out on the floor, smoothing out the slight wrinkles with his hands.

It was really a cute outfit. The short pleated skirt was white with a red and gold stripe going around the base. The top was a cropped tank top that matched the shirt perfectly. It too had a red and gold strip around the base, but it also had a gold star over where the heart would be with two gold strips passing through it. There were also the wrist bands that were red and gold stripped and the red spandex that went underneath. He pictured how good Rin and the other cheerleaders looked in it. It looked really cute on all of those girls. His body was similar to Rin's right? They were practically mirror images. Len looked at the clock. 45 minutes.

Len stood up and took off his shirt, then his pants. He picked up the skirt and stepped into it, pulling it to his hips. Then he pulled the top on over his head. After managing to fit the spandex over his own underwear he put on the wrist bands. He quickly ran over to the standup mirror that was against the wall. He still looked a bit funny with his hair the way it was normally. He pulled out his short ponytail and shook his head. Then he ran over to Rin's dresser and grabbed her comb. He began to comb his hair flat. When it was as straight as he was gonna get it, he went to go put the comb back and saw one of Rin's head bands lying on her dresser. It was the one she usually wore at games when she was cheering. The band was red, and there was both a white and a gold ribbon tied in a bow with the ribbon hanging down about of inches positioned on the side. Len picked it up and gently put it on. Then he walked back to the mirror and took a look.

Len was amazed. With his hair combed flat it was almost as long as Rin's shoulder length hair. The uniform fit his body just as perfectly as it fit Rin's. Thank goodness for her flat chest. Len turned around, not taking his eyes off his reflection. He felt the skirt flutter on his thighs and brush against his skin. When he looked again he giggled. He looked like Rin. More than usually. Instead of being her male counterpart he looked just like her. He could take her place and no one would notice. Well not until he talked anyways.

"My voice is just a bit lower than hers I guess." He felt his throat. "But….not by that much." Len began to play with his voice a bit. Bringing up the pitch bit by bit. "Hello. Hello. Ahem." He cleared his throat and continued. "Hello. I'm Rin." He was almost there. He took a deep breath. "Hi there! My name is Rin!" Len shocked himself a bit. It was perfect. He sounded just like Rin. He sounded just like a girl. Len smiled and let out a little giggle. "Hi there everyone!" He continued to play with the way he was dress, and his voice. He mimicked a cheerleader and skipped around the room a bit, always stopping at the mirror to see how he looked. Len stood in front of it again. Admiring the way the headband stood out in his blonde hair. How the short skirt showed off his thin legs. Then suddenly the heard the door open. Len turned around in panic to see his sister staring at him from the door way.

"Len." Rin said, dropping the shopping bag she was holding. "What are you…."

"It's not," Len cupped his mouth. He was still using his girl's voice. He cleared his throat before starting over. "It's not what you think!"

"Why are you wearing that?" Rin looked shocked. She walks into her room and the first thing she sees is her twin brother wearing her cheerleading outfit, his hair combed straight, and talking in a higher pitch than normal.

"I'm sorry. I'll change out of it now." Len said shakily. He rushed over to his and picked his school uniform up off the ground and ran into the bathroom that was connected to their room. He closed the door and locked it. Len quickly took off all of Rin's things and slid on his own pants and shirt. He neatly folded Rin's clothes on the bathroom floor before opening the door to give them back. When he walked back into the bed room Rin was sitting down at the table. She still looked rather shocked. Len slowly walked up to her and put the clothes on the floor next to her. Then he began to head to the door to get out of the silent room.

"Stop." Rin said suddenly. "Sit down." With a gulp Len complied. He sat in his usual spot across from Rin. The two sat in silence for another moment. "Why? Why were you wearing that?"

"I-I'm sorry Rin." Len tried to hide his face. "I…..I was cleaning and I was gonna iron it. But it was just that it was really cute and tempting and I thought that it would only take a minute and that since you were out that I would just try it on and then put it away before you got home and- and…I'm sorry."

"Do you do this kind of this a lot?" Rin asked. The question kind of surprised Len. He didn't expect her to be so calm. He gave a quick nod. "What have you tried on?"

"The white dress with the black buttons. That pink and orange tee-shirt with the jean skirt." Len went on with his list. He lifted his head up a bit and brought one index finger up and rested it on his lower lip as he spoke, thinking up the list in his head. "The yellow sundress with the orange flowers on the rim. The yellow shirt with the black feathers. And the long white shirt with the yellow polka-dots and that cute black skirt that has the yellow flower running up the side."

"That's it?" Rin asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you like them Len?"

"….yes."

"How much?"

"A lot!" Len shouted. "I'm really sorry I never told you about this before Rin. But I just didn't know how too."

"It's ok Len. I'm not gonna yell at you. It's just a lot to soak in." Rin smiled reassuringly at her twin. "So why do you like doing it? It is just the clothes or….?"

"Well….." Len shifted in his seat. Rin could see a slight blush of embarrassment go across his cheeks. "I do really like the outfits too. But…what I really like is feeling like a girl."

"Really?" Rin chuckled. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Len was like this.

"Yep! The cute clothes. The make-up. Every little piece!" Len smiled. The two of them couldn't help but laugh a bit. Letting Rin know his secret was going better than he could have ever planned in his head. "To be honest….. I really do want to be a girl. What do you think? Is it ok to be like that?"

Rin lean across and held her counterparts hand. "Len it doesn't matter what you want to be. I've been stuck with you this far. And I know you would be by me if I asked right? Besides. I hate to admit it but you looked cuter than me just now."

"You really mean it?" Len cheered.

"Of course. But I recommend you don't tell mom or dad. Or anyone from school for that matter. I don't think they would understand it very well." Rin said with a slight frown. "But I'll be there 100% of the way. Just don't take my clothes without asking again. Got it?"

"You got it Rinny!" Len smiled. His face was completely flushed.

Rin let out a sigh. "Well now that that's been sorted out. Tomorrows starts the weekend so we can figure it out more tomorrow. What do you say we get some food now?"

"Okay!"


	2. Breakfast

Rin woke up in a slight daze. She looked over at the clock. 9:34. It was actually pretty early for her. Usually she was out cold until at least 10. But this wasn't a usual Saturday morning. She quickly searched through her memories of the day before. Len, her twin brother, who she had always loved and admired, wanted to be a girl? Was that right? This was just crazy! Things like that only happened in dreams and TV shows. Right?

Rin climbed down off of the top bunk of their shared bunk bed. She looked at the bottom bunk for a quick moments and saw that Len wasn't there. He usually wakes up early anyways. Rin grabbed her slippers and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You're up early." Len said as his twin walked into the room. He stood in front of the stove, making breakfast for the both of them.

"Don't remind me." Rin grumbled. She hated waking up and leaving her nice warm bed. But today she found herself unable to fall back asleep when she woke up. She climbed up and sat on the kitchen counter, across the room from her brother. He looked like he normally did. He had on a long white tee-shirt that advertised the summer camp they had gone too last year, that and his bumble bee stripped pajama pants. His hair was messily tied back so it wouldn't get in his face while he cooked scrambled eggs on the hot pan. He looked, well, normal.

Rin grabbed an orange from the basket of fruit on the counter and pulled off the peel. She watched her brother closely while she bit into a slice of the juicy fruit. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe she was just overthinking it. Nothing had seemed to change, right?

"Here you go." Len put a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on the counter next to Rin. He stood, leaning over his plate, and ate his own portion.

"Thanks Len. It smells great." And it always did. Len's food was always good. In fact it was the best. Unlike Rin who could even manage to burn soup, Len was a great cook. He always made the food for the two of them. Sometimes Rin would get a little bugged by the fact that she couldn't help, but Len never minded it. Every time she asked he said he enjoyed it. And as Rin took large bites of the food she started to forget about what had happened. That is, until Len had to open his mouth.

"I'm sorry again for yesterday." So it wasn't a dream then. That statement confirmed it. Rin really had walked in on her brother in a checking himself out in a skirt. Len really was….well….like that.

"I guess it wasn't a dream." Rin sighed. She didn't know if she should be happy or disappointed. Maybe she was just plain confused. That was probably it.

"What do you mean?" Len asked. When Rin looked up she saw the worried look on her twins face. It made sense for him to be worried though. This was huge deal to him. It probably would mean a lot for Rin to accept it too.

"I mean I thought it was a dream." Rin had a teasing grin on her face. "And here I was all excited about being able to mess with you and tease you about how cute you looked dress like a cheer leader. But, I guess I'll just have to save my genius jokes for another time."

"Hehe. Maybe you could dream up Kaito and tease him." The blonde boy giggled.

"No way! I said I want a funny dream, not a scary nightmare." As Rin made her remark the twins burst into laughter. It was nice that they could be like this. It didn't feel unnatural or anything like that. It felt like it normally would. "So. Did you mean it?" Rin asked when the laughter had died down. "I mean the whole thing about you wanting to be a girl and stuff."

Len gathered their plates and went to put them in the dishwasher. "I know it's weird." He said softly. "Just please don't laugh at me."

"I'm not gonna laugh at you." Rin reassured the boy. "It's just that it's a bit of a shock. But, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Um….sure." Len turned around to face his sister. "That's perfectly fine. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with, how long have you been like this?"

"You mean dressing in your clothes, or wanting to be a girl?" Len asked, thinking over answers in his head.

"Both."

"Well I think it started about a year ago." The boy started. He climbed up onto the counter to sit next to Rin. "Do you remember that musical we did in theater class?"

"The one where you and I had to play the two daughters?" Rin remembered that musical. They had been assigned those roles because they were the only two who resembled children and could hit the high notes.

"Well when we had to wear those long dresses," Len went on. "I don't know why, but I thought it was a lot of fun. Then about a month after that you went for one of your 'girls night out's and mom and dad were both gone too. You had one of your new dresses hanging up and…I don't know….I just got curious I guess." As Len explained how everything had really happened, things started to make sense to Rin. That's why he had started acting so differently. That's why she had noticed all of those small little changes. It sort of made perfect sense when she thought about it. Len had been checking the way he looked in mirrors, worrying about his skin a lot more than usual, and the reason he was focusing so much on school work was probably so that he wouldn't accidentally slip up and give away his secret.

"One more question then." Rin said when Len had finished. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry." Len eyes went down to look his fidgeting hands. "I really really wanted to tell you. But I didn't want you to hate me. I guess I was just scared of what you would think."

"You know I could never hate you Len. You could even go off and become a murderer and I wouldn't care even the slightest bit." Rin reached next to her and grabbed her twin's hand. She squeezed it lightly and held onto it.

"I know that. But I didn't want to risk it." Len clutched onto Rin's hand. It seemed like he was trying to keep his eyes from watering up. His bangs hung down and covered his eyes. "You, mom, dad, even Kaito and Miku. I don't know what you guys are thinking. I just don't want any of you to think I'm a freak."

"It's ok Len." Rin leaned into her brother's side. "I'll be there the rest of the way. If you have any problems just tell me. Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok." Len turned to Rin and gave her a slight smile. "Just don't tell anyone. Please Rin. Promise you won't tell?"

"Pinky promise." Rin lifted her pinky finger up. Len brought his up to match and wrapped it around hers. They shook their hands like that twice before laughing. "By the way Len, I don't think you know just how cute you looked dressed like a cheerleader."

"Really!" Len jumped off the counter and turned to his sister. His face looked just like a little kid who had been given the world's largest sundae. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do." Rin jumped off too and started heading towards the stairs. Len followed after her quickly. "Like a cute girl."

"You really really really mean it?" Len followed Rin up the stairs to their room.

"Yep." Rin went through her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She headed to the bathroom but stopped in the door way and turned around to face her brother. "Now wait for me to change clothes. Then we can talk more. Got it?"

"Of course." Len backed away with his hands up in the air by his head. "I'll just change out here."

"Fine. Just use your own clothes this time."

"No problem." Len smiled as Rin closed the door. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his choice of clothing for the day. He smiled the whole time, feeling like a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. He had a pretty good feeling that he and Rin would still get along like they used to. He really did have nothing to be scared about when it came to his sister.


	3. Little Shops

Monday morning. It's the first day at school since Rin learned about Len's "little secret". Before their parents had gotten home, Rin and Len decided not to tell anyone for a while. This of course included everyone else at school. So Rin had sworn to secrecy, promising not to tell a soul.

The twins walked to school like they normally did. Chatting and laughing while walking side by side all the way to class. Then they would gather around whatever desk the rest of their friends hanging over. And today, it seemed to be Miku's. Kaito was leaning over the blue haired girl's desk, trying out all of the latest pick-up lines he'd learned.

"How about this one?" Kaito cleared his throat. "If I could rearrange the alphabet I would make sure to put U and I together."

"That is by far one of the cheesiest things I have ever heard." Rin said and she sat down on top of the desk next to Miku's.

Len pulled up a chair, and seeming too lazy to turn it around, he sat on the backwards chair and rested his arms on the back. "Absolutely awful. I know you have better ones then that. I mean what happened to that one about chocolate pudding? That one was pretty good."

"Who made you guys experts on picking up chicks? Besides, I've used that one way too much." Kaito retorted. "Now come on guys! I need some new lines."

"It's not like you'll get a girl anyway. I don't see why you're even trying." Miku giggled. "Besides, didn't you say last week that there wasn't any girl that interests you?"

Rin remembered back to last Friday. It was the same day she had walked in on Len. But before that had happened she and Miku had tried to figure out if there were any girls he liked. Looking at it now though Rin no longer needed to worry about him getting a girlfriend. But she wasn't quite sure. Does Len like guys? Or does he like girls? She wasn't even sure if she could call it gay, straight, or maybe bi. She would have to talk to him about this at some point.

Suddenly the school bell rang, pulling Rin away from her thought process. She said a quick 'talk to you later' before slumping to the back of the class room to her desk. She watched as Len put back the chair he had been using and casually sat in his own desk. As the teacher came into the room Kaito made a quick break for his own seat, which was unfortunately on the complete opposite side of the room from Miku's. He stumbled over and empty chair that had been sticking into the isle a bit and everyone who saw it laughed. The teacher however wasn't as amused. She momentarily scolded him for cause distractions so early in the day. Then the class began.

Rin always lost interest in class about half way. Whenever she did she would take the time to look around the room. She looked over to Miku to see the ditsy girl actually looking at her notes. A bit surprised by this Rin focused more on her best friend and noticed that she was completely wrong. Miku had headphones in her ears, hidden by her long hair, and was clearly humming along to whatever she was listening to. What Rin had thought were notes was most likely a magazine or something like that. Some things just never change. Rin changed her gaze over to Kaito. The dark blue haired boy was fast asleep. Even though she wasn't all that close to his desk Rin could hear him snoring a bit. Again, something never change. Finally she looked over to her twin.

Len was focusing on the class just has hard as he always did. His pen never leaving the paper except to tap his head while he was thinking. He was probably one of the best students when it came to actually caring about class. As he continued to write down what was on the board he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. Should he check? Chances were it was just Rin looking to a distraction. He turned his head around as if to look at the clock in the back of the room. As he did he made brief eye contact with his sister. He gave her a brief smile before turning back. He then gave a quick glance towards his other friends in the class. Miku was resting her chin on her desk, grumbling something under her breath. Kaito having just been woken up by the teacher yawned with his eyes watering just a bit. Well that's just the way things always are. 'I guess I'm the only one who ever pays attention anyways' Len thought to himself. He never quite got why no one else ever put any effort into anything.

"Ok everyone, pass up the essay that's due today." The teacher said to the class. There were several grunts as people reached into their backpacks, binders, and folders, searching for the paper. Luckily Rin had been able print out hers even after everything that had happened. Len passed his up to the front and gave a quick stretch. Then suddenly the bell sounded, making a bunch of the students get up as quickly as possible.

"I can't believe it's already the end of the day." Len called over to his sister as she walked over to his desk.

"What do you mean already?" Rin questioned. "That was one of the longest school days yet!" Rin slumped down, literally crashing her head on Len's desk.

"You ok there?" Len asked when he heard the bang of her forehead hitting the hard table.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rin lifted up her head and rubbed her now red forehead.

"Hey Rin!" Miku ran up to the blonde haired girl. "Just got a text saying practice is canceled today."

"EEEEH!" Kaito ran up and joined in the conversation. "Why?"

"Why do you care?" Rin said, questioning the boy's motives.

"Cheerleading is a sport in which I have committed myself too!" Kaito began. "Through blood, sweat, and tears, and a couple of falls here and there, I have worked with the squad for hours on end! We have perfected every pyramid, managed every flip, conquered every cheer that came our way, mastered every-"

"You wanna look up girls' skirts." Len interrupted.

"I shall not tell a lie. That is completely correct." Kaito waved his hand lightly in front of his face in order to dismiss the glares he was getting from the 2 girls who were present.

"Anyways." Rin broke in. "Why is it canceled?"

"Apparently some kid puked during gym last period. They're still cleaning it up so we can't use the gym." Miku explained.

"Well that's gross." Len commented. "Just how much did that guy puke up? Hold it. Never mind. I don't wanna know."

"Haha. But yeah. I was thinking we could all just go out or something." Miku cheered.

"Sure." Rin shrugged. "I don't see why not. What about you Len?"

"I don't need to go to the art club every day. I can just explain tomorrow why I wasn't there."

"Sounds good then." Miku clapped her hands. "Let's go then!"

Rin, Len, Miku and Kaito all headed out of the school and headed towards the shopping area. They stopped by a small café to get snacks before going to look in the different shops. It was mostly Miku and Rin pulling the group into little shops whenever they liked something in the window. At one point they were all inside of a store that had clothing, jewelry, and other little trinkets and such. Rin left Miku's side for a moment and walked over to Len to seemed to be carelessly looking at a rack of necklaces.

"See anything you like?" She asked.

"No. Not really." Len said. When he saw Rin's puzzled look he gave a slight gesture of too the side. Rin turned to see Miku and Kaito gazing in their direction. Rin gave a quick wave and then the two turned around, no longer paying attention to the twins.

"Like I said. Anything you like?" She had thought something was up. Len probably didn't want Miku and Kaito listening into their conversation.

"Yep." Len suddenly cheered up some more. But he made sure to keep his voice quiet. "These necklaces are really pretty. And I saw some really nice bracelets right over here." Len grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her to a shelf that had bracelets laid out on each shelf.

"Wow. Those really are pretty." Rin commented. Then she gave out a small giggle.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing really Len. It's just that you look a lot happier acting like this then you did when you trying to act all cool and indifferent." Rin whispered.

"Really?" Len reached a hand back to scratch the back of his head. He was about to go on but then Kaito called to the two.

"Hey guys! Let's get going now!" He said as he headed out of the door.

"You go ahead." Rin said. "I'm gonna go grab Miku."

With a nod Len walked out to join Kaito on a bench right outside of the store. They chatted about pure nothing while they waited for the girls to get out of the store. After what seem like forever Miku and Rin finally exited the shop and the two boys stood up.

"Sorry about that." Miku said. "I just got these really cute earrings for my mom. Her birthday's coming up so this was perfect."

"Don't worry about it." Len replied first. Then he took a look at his watch. "But it's actually getting kinda late. Why don't we start heading home?"

"Yeah ok." Rin smiled. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow." With a wave the twins turned away and began to walk home.

Back in their room Rin and Len were just finishing their homework. Going through her head Rin noticed how except for their little talk at the shop, Len acted just like he normally would. He didn't seem any different and it was clear that no one else noticed any oddities. But Rin wasn't sure whether she should be relieved or not. On one hand, Len was great at making sure no one found out about his secret wish to be a girl, but, on the other hand, how long was Len planning to hide this from everyone. Their parents. Miku and Kaito. All of their other friends at school. They would all notice eventually right? Rin shook the thought out of her head. She didn't need to think about that.

"Oh by the way." She brought up, catching her brothers attention. She began to dig through her back pack and pulled out a small paper packet. "I got something for you while you and Kaito were waiting outside of the shop."

"You didn't have to do that Rin."

"I know. But it's also a little something for me too." This got Len confused. Then out of the packet Rin pulled out two golden bracelets. She separated them then handed one over to Len. They were two matching chains. The only difference was that the one in Len's hand had a charm with the symbol for a bass clef on his, while Rin's had one with a treble clef. "I doubt they're real gold, but they are pretty and they match. If anyone asks why you're wearing it you could just say it's something I gave you and I don't think anyone would care. And this way you have your own jewelry as well."

"Thank you so much Rin." Len face lit up. He quickly put it on his wrist and let it dangle on his arm. He smiled as he shook his hand and at jangled against his skin. Then he crawled over to Rin and gave her a hug. "It's perfect Rin."

"I'm glad you like it." Rin gave Len a slight hug back. Then pushed his away from her a bit. Then she looked at him a grinned. "Besides, every girl should have a little something. Don't you think so?"

Len's smile grew at her words. "Yep!" He sat back down and giggle while he continued to play with the glittering chain. Watching it as the parts that hit the light sparkled more than the other side. It really was perfect for him. It was small enough so that it wouldn't stand out too much, but the designs of it was able to fit him so well. And on top of that it had been given to him by his sister. What could be better than that?


	4. The Mall

"Bored." Rin grumbled. She was lying down on her back, spread out on the floor of her room. "Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored!" She kicked her legs up in the air and moved them in a kicking motion. After nearly kicking Len a couple times Rin finally flopped down on the ground. She rolled over onto her stomach and began to crawl across the floor to her cell phone. She picked it up to check for messages, but when she saw that there were none, Rin threw her phone onto the ground. "This is the most boring day EVER!"

"Over reacting much?" Len was sitting cross legged in the middle of the carpet. He was happily leaning over a book, flipping the page every minute or so.

"What do you mean by that?" Rin glared at her twin. "You have any ideas?"

"Read a book." Len suggested. "Get a snack. Go online. Watch TV. Play a video game. Go outside. Talk a walk. Draw a picture. Do the homework."

"Ok stop it." Rin made sure that Len had finished saying his list of things she _could_ do. She hadn't expected him to actually give her ideas. But either way she didn't want to do any of that. It was a Friday night and there was nothing to do. None of her friends were around to hang out with and that included Miku. It was just awful. Rin glanced over to her counterpart. Len was still reading that book. And he seemed perfectly fine doing that. "What are you reading anyways?"

"The book from English class." Len lifted the book to show his sister the cover. Then he went back to his reading.

"How could you read that junk?" Rin spat. She hated all of those assigned books. They were always about some guy who was mistreated as a kid, grew up in some hell hole, then managed to come out relatively ok. They were all the same.

"I like it. It has a good plot. The characters are cool. And it's got some humor to it."

"Humor my butt." Rin got up and began to walk around the room. She stopped several times to look at her shelf to see if there was anything that she might want to read again. But today none of it seemed to interest her. All of it seemed so old. There was just nothing left to do inside of the house. Rin needed to get out. But where? Maybe the mall? She hadn't gone clothes shopping in a while. And she did need some new shorts. Spring was coming up after all. But she didn't want to go alone. Miku was off doing something or other. She didn't really feel like finding someone else. Besides, Rin didn't feel like asking some guy to go shorts shopping with her. Then a light bulb went off in her head. Rin had a slight grin on her face as she turned to face Len. "Hey Len. Can you go to the mall with me?"

Len let out a sigh and closed his book. "I guess." He got up and walked over to his dresser and grabbed his wallet. Then he turned to walk to the door. Then suddenly he was cut off by Rin standing in front of the door, that slightly evil smile still planted on her face.

"You can't go out like that Len." Rin slowly stalked towards her twin.

"Um Rin. What are you doing?" Len asked with a shaky voice. He gulped slightly.

"Nothing. Just getting you changed into something better." Rin lunged at Len, dragging him off into the back of the room. Laughing.

"Rin. Why are you making me do this?" Len asked, completely embarrassed. He looked down at what he was wearing. Before they had left Rin had jumped him and forced him to dress like this. He was wearing a red plaid skirt that barley went half way down his thighs and on top, he had on a dark green, long sleeved shirt with two red hearts on the right side of his chest. He was also wearing tall white socks and black convers shoes. His hair had been combed straight with a plain black head band holding it down. Len blushed as he pulled at the bottom of the skirt a bit, trying to see if her could get it to cover him some more. Why had he been the one to dress like this. Rin's outfit was much less revealing. All she had was jean shorts and a tank top with a hoodie over it.

"Because, I wanted to go shopping." Rin stated. "But, it's awkward to shop with a boy so this works out perfectly. You look just like a girl too." She knew that it would make him happy to hear that. She even noticed him lift his head a bit more. "I let you wear shorts underneath too so no one's gonna up-skirt ya. And on top of that if you wanna be a girl that badly you need to learn how to dress likes one outside of our room."

"I guess that makes sense. But what if someone recognizes me?" The thought of someone he knew seeing him dressed like that made Len's nerves even worse. What would he say? And how could he explain something like this?

"Don't worry about that." Rin reassured him. "The reason I picked this mall is because no one from school ever comes here. It's pretty out of the way and there really aren't too many stores that kids our age can afford. But on the off chance that there is someone here we can just say you're my cousin or something. But just make sure you bring your voice up a bit like you practiced at home." Len nodded and cleared his throat. He began to quietly test out his voice, raising the pitch to sound like a girl's. When Rin noticed Len's look of approval, she grabbed onto his hand and began running off to the first store.

It was one of those stores that Rin gets almost everything from. Len recognized some of the clothes from one of the magazines Miku was always showing off. Rin wasted no time going into the spring section and looking over the large assortment of clothing. She pulled a couple pairs of shorts off of the rack and asking for Len's opinion on them. Even though he was still pretty nervous about being dressed the way he was, Len quickly adapted to telling Rin what he thought about what she picked out, and even suggested items as well.

"If you see anything you want just pick it up." Rin said as she piled clothing over her arms.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not like it'll matter if I have it or not." Len scratched his arm and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah of course. We can always say it's mine if mom or dad asks anyways. And it's not like you can barrow my clothes forever." Rin giggled at the thought. She honestly didn't care is Len was barrowing her clothes anymore. At first she couldn't even comprehend why he was the way he was. But after these past two weeks, Rin didn't even care. Although she knew that him taking her clothes would probably bug her eventually.

"Oh. Yeah." Len said. He went back a bit and searched through one of the racks, then pulled off a pair of white shorts with blue vertical stripes going around the rims. "I'm not really sure what my size is in woman's clothing, but I fit in your clothes so I think I'm most likely the same size."

"When we're done picking stuff out we can go try it on in the changing rooms." Rin smiled as she picked up a light gray tee-shirt. She held it up to Len, picturing it on him. "Try this with those shorts you just got."

"Ok." Len grabbed the shirt from his sister. Then the two of them continued to search the shelves. Len didn't think he could have this much fun shopping. Normally he would just grab a random pair of shorts or a shirt that was in his size and get going. But running around the store with Rin like this seemed so natural that Len couldn't help but smile. When the twins had picked out a good amount they headed over to the changing rooms. There was a small line waiting outside so they went to stand at the end of it. This was when Len noticed all of the people in the store. He hadn't noticed them before. But now it seemed like they were looking at him. Judging him. Had they noticed he was really a boy? Len began to pull at his skirt one more. Again, the thought of how exposed he was went through his mind. They must have figured it out. Then he felt Rin hand on his. She gave him a slight smile as they went forward in the line. Len took a deep breath and relaxed. He really needed to calm down. After a little while longer they were at the front of the line.

"Hello there." The lady monitoring the dressing rooms said as they approached. "It'll be a while before two rooms are open, but there it a large one open at the end of the hall if you don't mind changing together."

"That's fine." Rin said with a smile. Then she led Len down to the changing room the worker had told them to go to. When they were both inside she locked the door and put her pile of clothes on the stool in the corner. Len followed her lead and put his pile on the other stool in the room.

"Is it really ok for us to change together?" Len whispered over to his sister.

"Yeah. I mean we're twins. We share a room. And it's not like you've never seen me change." Rin said calmly. "But if it really bugs you then just look the other way." Then she began to pull off her clothes and put them in a messy pile on the floor. Then she grabbed the first articles of clothing and put them on.

"Ok then." Len turned around and began to do the same. He had on a pair of shorts under the skirt, which covered a pair of briefs he had managed to find a while back. He kept the shorts on while he changed. He put on outfit after outfit. When one of them had changed into something they would turn around in order to show it off to the other, getting either a yes, no or maybe. Then when they decided if they wanted it or not they would put the item in either a buy or no good pile. They would even switch the clothes from time to time, even though they would look exactly the same, it was still fun. Len was right, he and Rin were the exact same size. It was kind of funny how that worked. But at the same time it was pretty lucky. They wouldn't have to worry about getting Len his own set of clothes.

When they were done deciding what to buy and what to put back, they left the stuff they didn't want in the changing room, then went over to the cash register. Rin pulled out the debit card that their parents had given them. Because their mother didn't want to keep handing them cash, she had just set up a bank account for each of them. This way they were able to make their own purchases easily. It was rather ideal actually. When they had their shopping bags in hand and had left the store, Len came up with the idea of ice cream.

"It's pretty hot today. And on top of that you did pay for the clothes. So let me pay for you." Len said as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his own wallet. Using his 'female' voice had started becoming so natural after using it this whole time. It even surprised himself how easy it was to talk like that.

"That sounds great." Rin smiled. "Thanks Len!" They went over to the ice cream stand and picked out their flavors. Rin picked cookies and cream and Len picked mint chip. With their cups of cold deliciousness in hand, they went over and sat down at a nearby bench.

"Thanks for today Rin." Len said between licks of ice cream.

"No problem Len. In all honesty I should be thanking you for saving me from the deadly cured which is boredom." She waved her spoon around in her brother's face as if to prove a point.

"Any time sis." Len giggled. He was about to continue when they suddenly heard a very familiar voice. From behind them.

"Do you really think that purple is the best color? The black one would suit you better." Said the voice. Rin turned around ever so slightly to make sure it was who she thought. Unfortunately it was. There was no way to mistake that hair. Miku. Her long turquoise hair flowed behind her as she talked on her cellphone. Rin had no idea who she was talking too, but she did know that she and Len HAD to get out of there. Rin reached down and grabbed Lens wrist, and made a slight motion for him to follow her, which he did without arguing. They slowly tried to blend in with the crowd of shoppers. Unfortunately it didn't go the way they planned. "Rin? Is that you? Wait up!" Miku called out for them. In a panic the twins began to run. They ran all the way to the exit of the mall and made it just in time to make it onto the bus they needed to get home, right before it left.

"Crap." Rin muttered, catching her breath. "I didn't think her of all people would be there." Then she turned to look at her winded twin. "You ok Lenny?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled. "I down know how we managed to hold onto out ice cream though." He said as he put a large scoop into his mouth.

"Wow. I didn't even notice that." Rin laughed. "But still, I'm sorry that we nearly got caught."

"I don't mind running a bit." Len joked. "But it's a bit strange running around in a skirt. I'm not all that used to it."

"Ha-ha! Well you'll have to get used to it at some point."

"I guess we'll just have to run into Miku more often then. Actually…..never mind. Let's never do that again." Len thought it over. If he had to get chased by that girl every time he went outside, dressing like this wasn't worth it, even if he did love it. "But I guess I will have to tell her eventually."

"Eventually is eventually cause it happens eventually. But right now you need to worry about eating that ice cream before it melts all over those clothes." Rin stated. "I hope you remember who those belong to." Then they both began to laugh a bit.

"Thanks Rin."

"No problem."


	5. Mother

"Miku, I swear that wasn't me." Rin said into the phone. It was the morning after she and Len had gone shopping and Miku was calling about the little chase scene they had. "Yes, I did go to that mall….. I was with Len anyways….. Well yeah, SOMEBODY said they were busy. I had no other choice….. That's right, you should be sorry. Yeah, yeah, yeah….. See ya later." Rin hung up and put her cell phone in her pocket.

"I'm glad you could sort that out Rin." Len said. The two of them were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Len had a bowl of cereal balanced carefully on the arm on the sofa. "Sorry about the trouble it may have cause though."

"Meh. Don't worry about it. Thanks to you I got enough clothes for 2 people in my closet." Rin snickered as she scooped a spoon full of cereal into her mouth. "I have absolutely no complaints."

"Haha. Well I'm glad it worked out then." Len laughed. He got up and carried his now empty bowl to the kitchen. After placing it by the sink, he went back to his spot on the couch. He took this time to redo his short ponytail, pulling as much of his hair out of his face as he could.

"Think it's about time to get a haircut Len?" The twins turned their heads and say their mother standing in the doorway. She was wrapped in her long black rode, long dark blonde hair going all the way down her back. She walked over to an arm chair and sat down.

"No thanks mom." Len replied. "I like my hair long."

"Well if you like it that way I won't force you." the lady said calmly. "What about you Rin. Haircut?"

"Hmmm….. I'll think about it. I think I might be getting some big split ends." Rin played with the tips of her hair. "I don't know how Miku takes care of all or her hair. I can barely take care of mine."

"Well Miku has always been a bit of a special case." Their mother joked. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen her in a while. How is she?"

Rin shrugged. "Same as always. But we haven't seen you in a while either."

"Yeah mom, where have you been?" Len butted in.

"Oh here and there." She said. "You know how my work is. In town one minute, out the next."

"Well it's great to have you back." Len smiled. Their mother had always had a soft spot for Len. He had never been very loud, and always listened to what he was told. How would rarely complain and never bothered anyone. On top of that he was a pretty big 'mommy's boy'. When they were kids, Rin thought that it was a bit unfair, but now she didn't care. In fact, if anything, she was thankful for it. Their mother stayed out of her business more. She would spend most of her time home with Len and stayed out of Rin's private life. The relationship with their dad though was much different. He wasn't that happy that Len turned out such a quiet kid. He was probably expecting to play football with his son. Like some classic father and son deal. However he didn't understand what went on in a young girls' head, so Rin was pretty much a loss to him as well. It didn't matter too much though because he was home even less than their mother.

"So I saw you went shopping yesterday Rin." Their mother brought up.

"How did you know?" Rin said as casually as she could.

"The mountain of shopping bags in the trash was a clue."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Rin admitted.

"It looks like you bought a lot of stuff." Mother commented. "Did you buy the whole store?"

"Very funny mom." Rin said sarcastically. "I just went out to get clothes for the new season." Rin and Len's mother was very into fashion. She understood very well that in order to follow the trends right, and in order to look your best, new clothes are a must have. "Len went with me too."

"Really now? Did she drag you?"

"Actually no." Len said simply. "I don't really mind. It beats being in my room all night."

The three of them laughed. Since these kinds of moments didn't happen too often, they were always pretty nice. But it was very clear to both of the twins that they were getting awfully close to the tabooed topic of Len's dressing habits. If this kept going then one of them might slip. Luckily their mother got a sudden phone call. She said that she needed to go for a moment but should be back by the afternoon, then went to change. The twins silently watched TV until they heard the car leave the driveway.

"That was a bit close for comfort." Rin said, breaking the silence.

"It wasn't too bad." Len shrugged." Neither of us said anything that would cause suspicion so we're in the clear."

"Dad's out too right?"

"Yeah." Len stated. "He called earlier about some last minute meeting."

"Ok then." Rin said. Then it grew quiet again. The only sounds came from the TV. "By the way Len. Who is the next person you want to tell?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just so that we can figure out a plan I guess." Rin shrugged. "It's good to have people in mind I think."

"Hmmmmm." Len thought about it for a moment. "I think…Miku."

"Really? Miku?" Rin was a bit confused.

"Well yeah. She's a good friend of ours. And she can keep a secret pretty well."

"I guess that makes sense. "

"Hey Rin."

"Yeah Len?"

"You'll be there when I tell her. Right?"

"Of course I will."


	6. Cute

Once they heard the door close behind their mother as she left for whatever she was just called for, both Rin and Len had gotten pretty quiet. The TV was on and playing one of the repeated episodes of a show they had both seen what seems like hundreds of times.

"I can't believe I left the bags in the trash!" Rin said suddenly, slamming her hand into her face.

"Don't worry about it Rin." Len said, trying to calm down his sister. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Well yeah. I get that." Rin grumbled. "But mom was right. It looked like I had just bought the whole store!"

"We didn't buy the whole store." Len pointed out. "Just most of it."

Rin couldn't help but laugh. She was always amazed how optimistic he could be when she was having a problem. It was as if he sounded funnier when she was in a rut. But that might just be the case. For all Rin knew, Len was the funniest person in the world, and she was just used to it.

Pretty soon both Rin and Len had gotten bored with the show. They had seen it too much. Both of them just wanted something else to do. There was a continuous "hmmmmmm" echoing between the two blondes. Until Len got hit with an idea. It would save them both from this boredom. But it would be pretty embarrassing. And Rin being Rin, it might not be the best thing he ever picked. He needed to give it a shot though.

"Maybe." He said, getting his sister's attention. Rin at some point began lying on her back with her legs flung over the arm of the couch. So when Len had spoken, she brought her head father back to look at him from an upside down view. She stared at him with the bright blue eyes that matched his.

"Maybe?" She repeated.

"Maybe. Maybe we could….try on some clothes?" Len said shyly, waiting for his sister's approval. Thankfully it didn't take long for a large, currently upside down, grin to spread across her face. She swung her legs around to the floor quickly, and shot up off the couch.

"Great idea!" She cheered as she grabbed Len's wrist and pulled him off to their shared room.

The second Rin shut the door she let go of Len. She had a large smile across her face as she ran over to her closet. Since they didn't want either of their parents finding a girls clothing in Len's closet, the twins had agreed that they would just put it all in Rin's. It was easy to get away with, and if anyone asked, she was just a teenage girl with a lot of clothes. As Rin went through the mass of clothing, pulling out whatever was decidedly Len's, the boy in question walked over to the door and locked it. He didn't want their mother suddenly coming home and barging into their room during this. It would be better if not everyone figured out Len's little secret the same way Rin did.

"Shall we start?" Rin asked, she pushed a light blue dress with little white polka dots at Len. With a nod Len took the dress from his sister and went into the bathroom to change. He quickly stripped off his shirt and his pants, then pulled the dress on over his head. After fixing the thin straps, he took a quick look in the mirror. Len started fixing his hair a bit, pulling the pony tail out and pulling the blonde locks as straight as he could. After deciding it was as good as he could get it, Len opened to door and stepped into the room.

"That's so cute!" Rin said the second Len had stepped out. Even though Len was born a guy, he really did have a fairly girlish figure. His shoulders were small, as well as his chest, and his face was extremely smooth with no chiseled features what so ever. He really did look like the spitting image of Rin. And with his hair straightened out, they were even more so the same. So for Rin, she might as well have been looking in a mirror. But she didn't seem to notice as she snapped a picture of him.

"Is it?" Len asked, walking over to the stand-up mirror that was leaning against the wall. He turned around some to look at the back, than did a little spin on his heels to face his sister. "I guess it is." He said with a large smile.

"Well don't just stand there!" Rin pulled out another outfit and pushed it towards her twin. "Try this one on next."

"M'kay."

After a few more minutes Len came out of the bathroom wearing a black jean skirt and a light pink tank top. He had a large belt slanted across his hips, and he tried to fix a black headband into his hair as he looked into the mirror.

Rin continued to send Len to change into more and more things. He had tried on a black dress with a red belt, a white shirt with red and black trim and a gray tee on top, a red sweatshirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans, and much more. For every outfit Len wore, Rin would take a picture. It was as if they were having their own photo shoot. Rin claimed it was to make a catalogue of outfits for Len, but her counterpart knew that it was most likely for her too look back on later.

When they had tried on everything, Len returned to his pajama pants and loose tee shirt. He sat around the little table with Rin and the two of them looked over all of the pictures. Len realized that he really did look rather cute in all of them. It made him happy.


	7. Choir Club

School was starting to seem progressively more awkward. Not that he really knew why, but Len just couldn't help it. On Monday he thought that it was just because he was tired, but now he had this weird feeling in his gut. He felt like something was off. It was starting to drive him a bit crazy, although he kept up a solid composure. Besides, now he was in chorus class. His favorite.

He and Rin had always been great singers. Not to mention they just loved singing whenever they could. They had both made it into the advanced choir class easily. The things that differentiated this group from the standard choir were that for one, they got to choose their own songs to work on, they did a lot of individual songs (meaning Rin and Len could do as many duets as they wanted), and the best part was that all of their friends were in it! Miku, Kaito, Gumi, even Gakupo and Luka. There were some more, like these girls Neru and Teto, but neither Rin nor Len talked to them much. They had known that Kaito and Miku were great singers since they were in elementary school, but they had just met the others this year.

"So what do you think about this song for our next one?" Miku asked everyone. She stood at the front of the room, her long turquois hair handing down past her knees. She had just played a song off of her iPod, and was looking for opinions.

"I think it would fun." Rin smiled over at her friend. She was still tapping her feet against the floor, recalling the overly catchy tune. "It's got a nice beat to it."

"Doesn't it!" Miku jumped with excitement. "I just love the lyrics too!"

"Hey!" Kaito raised his hand into the air. He had been sitting backwards in his chair, slumped over and resting his chin on the back. "Not that this was a bad song or anything, but where the hell is the tenor and bass?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Gakupo added. "There's no way I'm singing anywhere near that high."

"We can mess with it a bit." Miku shrugged. "We've done it before, just add some harmony to it, and maybe turn it into a duet like thing."

"It wouldn't be hard to do." Luka chimed in. She was replaying the song, listening to it through a pair of headphones instead of off the speakers. "It'll be easy."

"How easy are we talking about here?" Kaito mumbled.

"Easier than your chances of dating Luka." Len joked, gaining laughter from his friends, and an annoyed Kaito. Everyone knew that Kaito chased after just about every skirt that walked past him, but he seemed to enjoy chasing after Luka a bit more than the other girls in the school. Len figured it had something to do with the size of her chest, but he didn't bother looking into the details.

After calming Kaito down some, the group started picking apart the song. Miku and Luka had found the sheet music for the original version online, and printed it out for everyone. Right now they were all circled around the piano that was in the corner, assigning parts and shifting notes to make it easier for the guys to sing.

"Len and Gumi, you could sing this part." Luka instructed, pointing to the segment of one of the versus.

"Why me?" Len asked, looking over the lines he would have to sing. They looked a bit too embarrassing to sing with anyone other than Rin.

"You and Gumi have very similar ranges, and with this part I think it would be best to not put in a deep voice like Kaito's or Gakupo's." Miku explained. "But if you don't want it, we could probably switch you with Rin."

Len looked over at the part his sister was supposed to sing. She was supposed to sing with Kaito, which wasn't out of the ordinary. Len was seriously planning on switching parts with his twin, that is, until he saw what he would have to sing with Kaito. He started thinking that Miku and Luka had plotted this against him, because, of course, Rin and Kaito had the most lovey-dovey lines in the whole song. Just thinking of preforming it with Kaito made Len's face go red. "I think I'll keep my part."

"Awesome." Luka grinned before high-lighting the lines in green and yellow. When it came to separating parts like this, every member of the little music group had their own respective color. Len was yellow while Rin was Orange. Gumi was green, Miku light blue, Luka pink, and so on and so forth. It made the organization much easier until they came out with a more official looking copy of the music. "Here you go." The pink haired girl handed Len a roughly done copy of the part for him and Gumi.

"It'll be a pleasure singing with you again Len." Gumi smiled as she sat down next to the blonde boy. Len and Gumi sang together a lot. But other than that, they were close friends. Gumi was one of the people in the art club Len was part of. They often hung out there and worked on a couple projects together.

"Yep. It'll be fun." Len said, handing the papers to the green haired girl.

"Len! Which part did you get?" Rin asked as she practically jumped on her twin. She hung her arms around his neck and tried to lean over his shoulder to see the paper in Gumi's hand. "Eeeeh. Lucky, you don't have any high notes."

"Didn't you say this morning that you hoped you would get to sing some high notes?" Len nudged the side of her head with his own.

"That was this morning when I was half asleep." Rin said matter of factly. "Besides, you know that I can't be held responsible for anything I say before 8:30. And either way, I wasn't expecting to have this many. Who do these people think I am? Miku?"

Len chuckled. He had a feeling like she didn't actually have all that many high notes. Considering she was paired with Kaito, Len wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have any at all. Or at least, not as high as she claimed.

~* At The End Of The Day *~

"I need you to cover for me." Rin whispered to her brother.

"What?" Len asked, utterly confused. When classes had ended, Rin dragged him off to some hidden corner of the school.

"Look, the history teacher told me that I had to go in to make-up that quiz I missed because of that basketball game last week. But I need to go to practice. If he finds out that I went to practice instead of taking the quiz now, he won't let me cheer at the game tomorrow night!" Rin explained in a rush.

"So what do you need me to do?" Len asked. He was pretty much used to bailing Rin out of some problem by now.

"Go to practice for me?" The blonde girl pleaded.

"What? You mean as in participate?"

"All you need to do is borrowing my uniform, go in my place, then wait until I signal you from outside the gym. Then all you need to do is say you're going to the bathroom then we'll switch places." Rin explained her plan in a total whisper, as if it was some sort of classified mission.

"I can't dress up like you!" Len complained.

"Sure you can. You looked a hell of a lot like me when you were wearing my uniform at home."

Len covered Rin's mouth with his hand, then looked around to see if anyone had heard that. Thankfully no one was around. "I told you not to talk about that here!"

"Sorry. It slipped." Rin apologized. "But still. Please Len! I need you to do this!"

Len let out a sigh, knowing he was going to regret this. But whenever Rin begged him like that, he felt like he was holding bacon in front of a stray puppy. Basically, he couldn't help himself and had to give her what she wanted.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Thank you!" Rin gave Len a large hug. "Here's my uniform, I grabbed it before hand." She handed the bag to her brother. "I promise it won't take more than 10-20 minutes."

"Yeah, yeah." Len said. Now get going before that teacher thinks you're not showing up.

After saying one more thank you, Rin left Len alone in the hall way with a bag containing a cheerleader's uniform. He quickly made his way to the locker rooms. It took him a while to figure out whether or not to risk the girl's locker room, but then decided that if he was caught in the guys, he could pretend he was Rin and went into the guy's room because the girl's bathroom was full. Thankfully there was no one in the locker room at the time, so he didn't have to explain why he was there. He figured Kaito must have already gone into the gym since he saw his back pack, but there was no evidence that the blue haired boy was still in the locker room.

Len went to the bathroom portion and locked himself inside one of the stalls. He quickly threw his own clothes off, not caring how they landed on the dirty tile floor. Then he very gently slipped his head threw the top and worked his arms threw. He pulled the cropped tank-top down as far as he could before working his way into the skirt. He was thankful for the spandex to cover up the boxers he was wearing. At the bottom of the bag were the socks and gym shoes, along with a hair brush and one of Rin's usual bowed headbands. After putting the foot wear on rather quickly, Len took out his usual messy ponytail and began to comb his hair flat and placing the head band on his head.

He threw his own clothes into the bag before sneaking out of the stall. Len crept over to his gym class locker and locked his things inside. He did his best not to make too much noise. Once that was taken care of, Len tip toed out of the locker room and half ran into the gym.

"What took you so long Rin?" Miku called as she saw the disguised Len enter the gym. Her hair was in twin braids instead of the usual pigtails, probably to keep it out of her face and neater while they did whatever cheer leaders did during practice.

Len took a moment to prepare to mimic Rin's voice. "Sorry about that. I was pulled out by a teacher after class." He said in his higher voice.

"Really?" Miku said, scooting to the side to make room for the blonde to sit down. "That sucks."

"Doesn't it?" Len smiled to the girl and he sat down on the wooden floor. It seemed as if this little plan was working. Or at least, no one looked like they had noticed. A couple other girls came by the say 'hi'. Kaito came and sat with them. But since it seemed as if they hadn't started doing anything yet, everyone just lounged around on the bleachers until the instructor came in.

"Ok girls and boy." She said, clearly signaling Kaito out as the only male. Or at least, only known male. "With the game being tomorrow we're going to go over our cheers and make sure everyone has them down for tomorrow. But first, pair up for some stretches."

Len watched as the girls peeled in twos. "Well I know who I don't want to stretch with?" He whispered to Miku.

"Kaito?" The blue haired girl guessed right away. The two stood up together and began to make their own way to the center of the gym.

"Yep." Len nodded. "For some reason I just don't feel like I can stand him today." He knew exactly why he didn't want to be close to the other male. Len figured that if he got too close to Kaito than he would get found out.

"I get what you mean." Miku said. "He looked like he was practically draped over you during chorus." She began stretching her arms and Len mimicked.

"Why do you think I ran over to Len?" It felt weird referring to himself like that, but Len knew he needed to or else it would cause way too much confusion. Not to mention it would completely blow his cover. He made sure to look around the gym in order to see what the girls in the room were doing.

Miku nodded in understanding. "I'll do down first, okay?" She said before sitting down. She shifted he legs so that they were out in front of her and threw her braids behind her shoulders. Len looked around and saw what the other girls were doing. In all of the pairs, one girl was sitting on the ground while the other pushed against her back. Len kneeled behind Miku, and pressed his hands lightly against her back. As she reached for her toes, Len gently pushed her back. He had no idea if he was doing it right or not.

"Push harder Rin!" The coach called. "She can reach farther than that!"

"Damn. Found out." Miku joked under her breath as Len put some more strength into what he was doing. After a few minutes Miku slowly sat up. "Switch." She said as she turned around to face Len.

"Right." He said. He slowly turned around himself and sat in the same position Miku had just been in. He whipped some hair out of his face before reaching out towards his toes. He felt Miku's hands on his back as they pushed him into reaching farther. Len would have to admit, he was feeling pretty awkward. Not only was he not used to how tight spandex were, the stretches felt pretty much awful. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. Sure he was naturally pretty flexible, but the fact that he could even reach his feet surprised him.

After several burning minutes, Len was finally free from stretching. But now he had to worry about the cheers. He didn't know any of the routines let alone how to do them right. He starting to get a bit worried that Rin wouldn't show up to save him from this in time. His worries got worse when they started pulling out the exercise mats. They were about to start lining up for the first routine before he finally saw Rin through the door. She was stretching her arms so that she would be ready when they switched back. Len shot Rin a nod before heading up to the coach.

"Coach, can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

"Should have gone before practice." The coach said. "Now get in line."

"But coach-" Len took a moment to think. He needed a good reason to go the bathroom. He took a gulp and braced himself for the most embarrassing thing he will ever say. He leaned in to whisper to the coach. "I'm on my period and I need to change my pad."

The coach took a moment to look at Len (still thinking she was talking to Rin of course). "Go. But be back quickly."

"Thanks Coach." Len said before running out of the gym. He left though the door and ran over to Rin. "Thank God you're here." He whispered.

"Sorry. I finished as fast as I could." Rin said as the two ran to the locker rooms. At the last minute Len pulled Rin into the guys locker room instead of the girls.

"By the way." He said as he ran to his locker to get his own clothes. "The coach thinks you're on your period."

"Let me guess, you had to say that to get out?" Rin said as she went into one of the stalls. Len soon went into the one next to her.

"Yeah. It was all I could come up with." Len quickly rushed to take off the skirt and spandex, and passed them under the stall.

"No worries. I've done the same thing plenty of times before." Rin quickly threw on the clothes that Len passed to her, passing what she just took off back to him so he could put it in the bag. Once the two were clothed in their own clothing they got out of the stalls. "I'll throw those into the girl's locker room real quick." Rin said, taking the bag of her clothes from Len. "Thanks again by the way."

"Sure. But you own me." He grumbled.

"Oh come on. We both know you liked wearing it." Rin teased.

"I'm talking about for the stretching. I felt like a was about to split in half!"

The twins laughed before Rin ran out of the locker room to get back to practice. Len decided to grab his gym clothes from his locker so he at least had a plausible reason for being in the locker room at all. Since he figured he could exactly go to the art club so late, he sat outside of the gym. Getting some homework done while he waited for Rin to finish up.


	8. The Movies

Len wasn't sure what to be more concerned about. The fact that Rin was constantly dragging him places while he's dressed like a girl, or the fact that wearing girls clothes was becoming more natural than wearing boys clothes. Not too long ago, he had accidentally grabbed a skirt instead of pants when he was getting dressed in the morning. He quickly corrected himself, but that didn't change the fact that he actually had to.

He had become used to acting like a girl around the house. He would almost immediately change from the heavy pants he had to wear to school, to either a pair of shorts or a skirt when he would come home. His usual messy pony tail would be replaced by pigtails or taken out entirely. His voice would go up an octave. And he and Rin would just go about their normal business of dinner, homework, and relaxing after school. However, whenever Rin got bored, which happened quite frequently, she liked to drag Len out of the house with her.

That brought him to where he was now. Len's sister had suddenly decided there was a movie she wanted to go see. So, dressed in a navy blue skirt and white tee-shirt, Len was taken to the movie theater to see this new action/adventure flic. After being taken to the mall several times, which was always pretty crowded, Len had gotten used to being surrounded by people while dressed this way. He still wasn't too comfortable when someone got too close, but if he acted shy enough most people would dismiss him shrinking away from them.

After waiting in line for both tickets and snacks, the twins found two seats near the center of the theater. They had ended up getting there with half an hour before the movie was supposed to start, purely because Rin was too lazy to look up the showing times, add in the time for commercials and previews, and they had some time to kill. While they were talking, Rin kept texting with Miku.

"Do you think we should just invite her to come along?" Rin asked, not looking up from her phone.

"W-what?" Len looked at his, eyes wide at the question. "But if I'm like this then she'd find out for sure!"

"Yeah. But you're gonna tell her eventually." Rin rolled her eyes at her brother's concern for hiding his secret. As much as she respected Len's privacy enough to let him decide what he wanted to do with himself, she was practically bursting at the seams with the need to tell someone. She didn't particularly care who it was, but she felt that Miku would not only accept this side of Len, but also talk a lot with them without a care in the world. Not to mention hang out with them. When she looked up at Len, she could see a serious look on him face as he thought over the pros and cons of the turquoise haired girl joining them.

"Well. I mean. I guess…..she can come." Len's voice slowly got quitter as he spoke.

With a smile on her face, Rin texted Miku, telling her that they were saving her a seat in the theater if she wanted to come see the movie with them. Practically right after she sent the text, she got a reply saying that she'd be there soon. Within twenty minutes, the twins saw the long green-blue pigtails walk in through the theater doors.

"Miku! Over here!" Rin stood up to call out to her friend, waving a hand in the air.

Miku quickly saw the blonde and made her way over, climbing over some strangers who were in the same row in order to get to the seat that had been saved for her. "Hey." She said with a smile, placing her own drink in the cup holder on the arm rest. Looking over her best friend's shoulder, she saw another girl who looked like the spitting image of Rin. This girl however looked rather shy, or at least, she didn't lift her head when Miku had come over. "Hey Rin. Is that your cousin or something?" Miku whispered, pointing to the other blonde.

"Err…. no." Rin scratched at her neck, looking at the confused look on her best friend's face.

"U-um." Len, the blonde who Miku had been asking about, turned and waved, a nervous smile on his face. "H-hey Miku."

The long haired girl blinked. She tried to think about how this 'other blonde' knew her name. She looked from head to toe at the shoes, the clothes, the hair, trying to piece something together. Then her eyes settled on a shining bracelet around the blonde's wrist. She recognized it instantly. It was kind of hard to miss it since Rin had a matching one. "Holy crap!" She yelled, upon realizing this mystery girl was, in fact, Len. The twins both told their friend to lower her voice after her outburst had attracted some attention from those around them. After bringing her voice down to a whisper, Miku leaned in towards the pair of blondes. "Len, what the hell are you doing dressed like that?"

"We call _her_ Lenka when we go out." Rin stated.

"O-kay then. Lenka, what the hell are you doing dressed like that?" Miku rephrased her sentence.

"I. Like to?" Len's choice of words was a bit awkward for even him to say. He could feel his face go a little hot and tried to think of a better way to explain the situation to a clearly confused Miku. "I like dressing and acting like a girl."

The higher pitched voice from his usual one caught Miku's attention. She was about to say something when the lights in the large theater suddenly went off, and the previews began playing. "We'll talk about this later?" She asked in a whisper, earning a nod in response, before sitting back in her seat to enjoy the movie.

The movie had actually been a lot better than Len had thought it would be. Originally, he hadn't been excited about it at all, having never liked those 'unsuspected hero meets cute girl' type movies, but he had to admit, it wasn't that bad. There had been plenty of moments that seemed really tense, that were then met with a bit of comedy in order to break up the seriousness a bit. The whole thing was rather unpredictable, so you never had any idea where the story was going. All in all, he would call it a good movie.

The excitement of the movie left the group of three happily chatting all the way to Miku's house, after deciding to go there to hang out some. They walked right in without anyone else in the house noticing, and went upstairs straight to Miku's room.

The room was roughly the same size and Rin and Len's. Although since Miku had it all to herself, it felt much bigger. The walls were tan, but covered in posters of bands and singers, and light blue carpet covered the floor. She had a large unmade bed off in a corner, covered in blue and green blankets and pillows, a specific leek shaped one lying across the center of the mattress. The leek had been one of those prizes you could win in a carnival game, but Miku had had it for years and it was her favorite thing in the world. The rest of her furniture fit the same blue and green color scheme and was somewhat organized around the room. There was a large space in the middle of the carpet that was empty, for all of them to sit down.

Rin ran into the room and flopped herself onto the floor, stretching out her arms and legs before turning onto her stomach and grabbing onto a pillow that was on the floor. Miku walked over to her bed and grabbed the leek plushy before sitting by the other girl, her legs crossed underneath her and holding onto the leek in her lap. Len on the other hand, calmly walked into the room, and sat with his legs folded underneath him, making sure the skirt he was wearing didn't get reveal too much of his thighs.

"Ok." Miku said, once everyone had sat down. "So what's this all about?" She moved her index finger up and down in Len's direction.

"Err. Right." Len tried to think of how to explain it. "I guess you could say that I like dressing like this, but it's a bit more than that. Um….kinda like…" He trailed off.

"Like he's transgender." Rin butted in. She was currently looking through a stack of CDs that was piled on the floor, but still lending an ear into the conversation.

The word made Len blush a bit. He hadn't really thought about it like that. But he supposed that was probably it. He enjoyed dressing like a girl, acting like a girl, but did that necessarily mean he wanted to become one? He still wasn't too sure. Although he felt like he was leaning towards yes.

"That all?" Miku let out a sigh that vaguely sounded like one of relief. "I was worried that my little Riny had forced you to do this. That or you were actually some sort of pervert."

Rin burst into laughter. "He's no pervert," she began, pushing herself off of the floor and crawling behind Len and placing her hands on his shoulders. "But isn't he just the cutest?"

"He looks just like you." Miku pointed out, giggling a bit herself.

"Exactly! I'm adorable there for he is too." Rin exclaimed matter of factly. She wrapped her arms around Len so that he was pretty much holding all of her weight.

"Do I really look a girl?" Len asked, coxing his head to the side.

Both of the girls in the room took a moment to exchange a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" Miku couldn't quite believe this. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Len shrugged. "When I look in the mirror I just see myself. I know I look like Rin, but I can't quite tell because I still have the same face regardless of what clothes I'm in."

"Are you saying I look like a boy?" Rin muttered.

"Considering you look like Len. Yes. Yes you do!" Miku joked, sticking her tongue out at the blonde girl slumped over her twin.

"You don't need to be a smarty pants about it." The girl in question huffed, before finally getting off of Len.

"So was this some sort of sudden thing? Or has this been going on for a while?" Miku asked. Going back to the original conversation topic.

"You've seen him dressed like a girl before." Rin said, flopping onto her back once more. "Actually, thinking back on it, a lot of people have."

"What?" The turquoise haired girl stared in disbelief.

"He covered for me for a cheer practice once." The blonde girl explained.

"Really? I didn't even notice." Miku had a frown on her face, feeling both tricked and disappointed for not realizing the pair had switched places.

"It was only for about ten minutes when everyone was stretching." Len tried to reassure the girl. He didn't want her feeling bad about it, after all, it had been him who tricked her in the first place. "And at least you found out because I wanted you to." Len let out a sigh, which was soon met with one from Rin. Miku shot a confused look between the two blondes, not knowing what was going on. But when Rin explained how she had found out about Len's 'little secret', the pigtailed girl couldn't help but laugh.

"You're kidding me!" Miku was cracking up on the floor. Her face turning red due to the inability to breath while laughing.

"Unfortunately not." Len slumped over, letting out a sigh. He watched as the two girls in front of him laughed about how Rin had seen him in that cheer leader's uniform, slowly getting angry at how they begun to tease him about. He found it impossible to get the two to stop laughing about it, so he ended up sitting there listening to it, as if this was some sort of punishment.

"So what are panties like?" Miku asked him. Len's face turned bright red at the question.

"I-I-I-I d-don't wear those!" He yelled, clearly blushing at the thought of wearing girl's underwear.

"Can you believe him? He refused to wear anything but boxers, so we actually had to go out and buy briefs for him to wear." Rin ranted on about her brother's choice in underwear.

"Girl's underwear would be too tight." Len complained, trying to make a valid point. "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I am biologically a dude. It would look weird." The twins continued arguing while Miku added in a couple of points here and there.

"Oh crap." Rin said, looking at her phone. "We've gotta get back before mom comes home."

Len's face went white. They hadn't told their mother yet, and although he planned to eventually, he would really rather not be put into another interrogation about his new choice of clothing. After saying good-bye to Miku, the twins snuck through the hall ways of their friend's house and out the door without being caught by Miku's family. They chatted more as they headed home, Rin texting Miku the whole way. Len was happy that they were able to tell Miku, even happier that the turquoise haired girl had taken it so well. Although, he had no idea how other's would take it, it was comforting to know that at least someone was taking it well.


End file.
